


Nothing Can Be Hidden For Long With Friends Like Mal And Evie

by normalormynormal



Series: Jaylos Week [6]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos is a total tease, F/M, I think there is some swearing..., Jaylos Week, M/M, but it is mostly... um... making out?, getting caught, it nearly reches sex level but no one gets undressed, jaylos, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos week: Saturday - Getting caught! This was fun. </p>
<p>The boys get a little carried away and Mal and Evie decide it's time for them to let their friends know what they get up to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Be Hidden For Long With Friends Like Mal And Evie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, last day of Jaylos week! I'm sad. But this was so much fun. Thank you so much musiclovercd3, you're gorgeous. So, sorry this is a day late, I've been sick. I had fun with this fic but it is very short... like all the others. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Um... There might be explicit language and the boys make out a lot but it doesn't reach sex level.

They crashed into the empty classroom in a tangle of limbs, gasps and kisses. It was lunch time and they might have been in the ever so pristine Auradon but neither could wait any longer.

Carlos had been teasing his long time boyfriend for the past 2 periods that they had together. The younger had worn the tightest jeans he owned and he made sure Jay knew it. During period 1 he had “dropped” his pencil as he walked in front of Jay’s desk and then proceeded to bend over to pick it up, leather jean-clad ass facing Jay the entire time. He then stood up and dragged a finger along Jay’s jawline as he passed by, winking at him. Jay had no idea that his boyfriend could be such a tease. Then, in second period, he sat in the seat in front of Jay’s desk and, knowing the chairs had gaps in the back, decided he’d push it back far enough so that he could lean his arms on the table showing off his red panties to Jay. To anyone else, the underwear would have just looked like the end of his bright red t-shirt but Jay knew distinctly what it was. He did buy them for him after all. Jay couldn’t focus the entire lesson. 

As soon as the lunch bell went and the boys had grabbed their things, Jay had dragged the younger boy out the door and down the hall to an empty classroom that was always empty during this lunch.

Carlos stepped through the door and was instantly shoved against it, slamming it shut in the process. The white-haired boy raised his eyebrows up and down quickly, daringly. Jay’s eyes filled with lust and he attacked the younger’s lips with his own. 

The tanned teen picked up the younger by his hips and the other boy immediately caught on, wrapping his legs around Jay’s waist. Jay carried him over to the teacher’s desk and roughly laid him on it, pushing his body on top of the smaller’s to keep him there, knowing Carlos would otherwise want to be defiant. He stared into dark brown eyes intently.

“You think you’re being cute? Showing yourself for everyone to see?”

The son of Cruella smirked, “But only you saw, did you not? I think that counts as a win…” 

Jay cupped Carlos’ face and quickly brought his mouth down to his, licking into it. 

This continued on for a while before Carlos decided he wanted to fumble with Jay’s belt. And that is of course when the door opened. Neither noticed. 

-oOoOo- 

“Where could those two be?” Ben asked.

“I’m not sure… They wouldn’t usually want to miss out on lunch.” Doug answered. 

Evie and Mal could not stop snickering. They knew exactly where the boys were. The two had been a couple for years but they didn’t realise that Carlos was such a tease! They had seen the exchange between them before Jay dragged Carlos out of the room at lunch. 

Evie shared a look with Mal and they both grinned. The boys would probably hate them for about two days but it was about time that everyone knew. I mean… everyone on the Isle knew, right?

The girls laughed again, this time catching the curious looks of their boyfriends, Audrey, Chad, Jane and Lonnie. 

Ben sighed, “Alright, girls. What do you know that we don’t” The girls sobered up.

“Okay, well they’re probably… Waiting… for us in the classroom we always go to after we finish eating.” Evie burst into giggles at Mal’s words and Mal quickly followed. They both scuttled back into the building, gesturing the hero’s kids to follow. The other 6 shared a confused look before jogging to catch up with the two who were walking briskly down the hall, grinning.

They finally reached the classroom that they used to study during lunches and Mal and Evie opened the door carefully, peeking in before opening it wide.

There, on the teacher’s desk, to all the hero’s kids shock and horror, was Jay on top of Carlos, kissing mercilessly. Their jaws dropped even further when they saw Carlos’ hand messing with Jay’s belt, not expecting it from the smaller boy. 

Mal and Evie chuckle at their expressions and Mal winks at them before turning back to the direction of the boys.

“Oh boys!” She calls in a sing-song tone. Both boys freeze and whip their heads toward the door. Seeing their friends, Jay’s jumps away from Carlos, trips on a chair and falls on his ass, struggling to do up his belt again. As this happens, Carlos attempts to scramble off the desk but only manages to roll off the other side and hit the floor with an ‘oof!’

Mal and Evie burst out in laughter and when the other’s get over their shock, they cackle at the scene too. Both boys are beet red and unwilling to look at any of their friends.

Not how they thought their day was going to turn out… Or how they had planned to 'Come Out'.


End file.
